Deepest Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Brennan meets Booth in Germany one month after they leave for Maluku and Afghanistan. Brennan decides to tell Booth she loves him. They marry and go back to their duties when news comes to Maluku that Booth is dead Brennan returns to DC and when Rebecca dies she takes in Parker while pregnant. Now a year is up and everyone is bought back together to help her solve a case…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan meets Booth in Germany one month after they leave for Maluku and Afghanistan. Brennan decides to tell Booth she loves him. They marry and go back to their duties when news comes to Maluku that Booth is dead Brennan returns to DC and when Rebecca dies she takes in Parker while pregnant. Now a year is up and everyone is bought back together to help her solve a case…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Brennan had been in Maluku for a month when word reached her that Booth was in a hospital in Germany. He had been shot she had immediately got on a flight to Germany she told everyone at the dig her partner needed her. She had realised she loved him when she had heard he had been shot she didn't know how bad at the time. When she got there he had been so surprised to see her. She admitted why she had come and how much she cared Booth hadn't believed it but he did when she sobbed that she had been afraid he had been injured badly. They spent the time in Germany testing their new relationship it had been Brennan's idea to get married before Booth went back to Afghanistan. Booth bought he a ring and they married in a chapel which Brennan agreed upon. They spent the rest of Booth's leave on a mini honeymoon when Booth was healed he promised Brennan he would be careful and he left for Afghanistan and Brennan when back to Maluku.

Then a month passed and she got the worse news Booth had been killed in a explosion. Brennan was inconsolable and Daisy didn't know what to do. When another call came through a week later from Caroline.

"Brennan", Brennan says with no emotion

"Cherie you need to come home Parker needs you", Caroline says

"What happened?" Brennan asks

"Miss Stinson, Drew Dwyer and Parker were involved in a car accident. Miss Stinson and Mr Dwyer didn't make it", Caroline says

"What about Parker?" Brennan asks

"He has a broken arm and cuts but is fine but he is quite upset since his father just died too. You're his legal guardian. You need to get back I can't get a hold of anyone else like Dr Saroyan, Angela, Dr Hodgins, and Dr Sweets. Your intern Mr Bray is here however. But you are needed", Caroline says

"Tell Parker I will be back within 24 hours", Brennan says

"Hurry Cherie", Caroline says

Brennan hangs up and packs her stuff and transfers camp management to another college. She gets a lift into town and gets a flight. She spent the time on the flight making calls to her lawyer to make she Parker wouldn't get put into the system. She also called the hospital and asked about Parker's condition which she got was like Caroline said.

Brennan spent the rest of the flight worrying and shredding a few tears about Booth not being here. She wanted so badly for her husband to be by her side.

"Doctor Brennan your car is waiting for you in the VIP area", a flight attendant says before they land

"Thank you", Brennan says

Brennan drives to her apartment and airs it out and quickly has a shower and gets changed before making her way to the hospital. She walks in and asks about where Parker Booth was and she was directed to his room. She sees Parker looking miserable with Wendell and Caroline trying to cheer him up.

"Parker", Brennan says

"Doctor Bones!" Parker shouts crying and reaching out for her

Brennan crosses the room in seconds and pulls the boy into her arms and lets him sob in them.

"Shh it will be alright Parks I am here I will not let you go", Brennan says

"Promise you won't leave me", Parker says

"I promise Parker I will not leave you if I can help it", Brennan promises

"Cherie you're a sight for sore eyes", Caroline says

"Good to see you Doctor B", Wendell says

That is when Caroline notices Brennan's wedding ring.

"You married?" Caroline asks

"I am widowed. I married Booth a month ago", Brennan revels

"I am so sorry Cherie", Caroline says with symphony

"I am too Doctor B", Wendell says

"I will go forward with Parker. He needs me. Booth would want that. I will be staying in DC and raising him with what Booth would have wanted", Brennan says

So Brennan dealt with Social Services and got custody of Parker and they would review in 3 months weather she would keep him or not but since she was married to Parker's father the chances of her being allow to adopt him where strong. Jared was still nowhere to be found. Brennan organised the funeral of Rebecca and Drew as they parents where dead. She let Parker say goodbye and take him home. She went and visited Hank who was down since his grandsons death.

Brennan had started getting the Jeffersonian running again with Doctor Goodman agreeing but the team she assembled wasn't as good as her friends. She was made Director of the Forensic Lab and she upgraded everything with her own money and the lab had been completely redone. She hoped her friends would like it. She had Agent Charlie Burns, Agent Shaw and Agent Perotta working with the team but she didn't go out in the field much when she did she meet a little girl around 5 and two boys who were around 7 and 9 whose parents where murdered and they didn't have anywhere to go so Brennan decided to foster them and maybe eventually adopt them. The girls name was Emily who was 5, Damion who was 7 and Hunter who was 9.

Her father came back from North Carolina to help her and he was her rock and so was Wendell. She didn't call her friends because she told her father, Caroline and Wendell they deserved a break.

A month after she returned she started getting sick and went to see a doctor as Parker was scared for her. She learned she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She had an ultrasound done and she learnt she was expecting sextuplets. She was dazed after that. She had to admit Booth did have strong sperm to get her pregnant with sextuplets. She told Parker he was going to be a big brother and that got him to smile.

So she spent the time with Parker finding a house that would be big enough. Finding it finally she bought it. It had a pool and in a fenced in community which was good as she didn't have Booth to rely on anymore. It had 11 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Which was perfect for her family. As Max was going to be staying with her.

She took to seeing Gordan Wyatt and she had Parker and the others go too. She didn't have Sweets too go too so she was glad Wyatt could see her and the kids.

When she was about to be able to adopt Parker, Jared came into the picture and said he should talk care of Parker which Brennan refused stating she had been Booth's wife and before that his partner for a while and he wanted her to raise Parker. Parker had yelled at his Uncle about wanting to stay with Brennan and finally Jared relented and cancelled his bid for custody and support her. So now Parker was adopted he still kept his name as Brennan had decided to take the name Booth because she wanted to honour being Booth's wife even in death. But at work she was still Doctor Brennan.

At 7 months pregnant Brennan was put on bed rest. Which had Max do everything for taking Parker, Damion and Hunter to a private school she had enrolled them in. Emily was just in kindergarten but it was the best Brennan could get. Brennan spent that time in bed writing her book.

At 8 months pregnant she went into the hospital in labour and had a C-Section. She had 3 boys and 3 girls Brennan was so happy. They where in a private room after the delivery and Parker, Hunter, Damion and Emily looked at their new brothers and sisters. Max looked at his grandchildren with tears in his eyes and Russ also with Amy and the girls where there. Caroline and Wendell also came in to see them all.

"What are there names Mum?" Parker asks

Parker had started calling her Mum 4 months ago when the adoption was over. Brennan had made sure he remembered his real mother and they visited her grave often and Parker still went to church and even Brennan went with Hunter, Damion and Emily. She wanted to honour Booth's belief's.

"I was thinking for the boys Hank Seeley Charles Booth, Maxwell Wendell Lance Booth and Brennan Jack Gordan Booth. What do you think Parker? Dad? Wendell?" Brennan asks

"I think the boys names are perfect", Parker says

"I am honoured", Max says

"Are you sure Doctor B?" Wendell asks

"Yes. You have supported me all these months", Brennan says

"I am honoured Doctor B", Wendell says

"What about Charles?" Damion asks

"After Agent Burns after all he has been so supportive", Brennan says

"What about the girls Mum?" Hunter asks

"Christine Rebecca Angela Booth, Alice Caroline Camille Booth and Julie Ruth Daisy Booth", Brennan says

"After Mum?" Parker asks wide eyed

"Yes. Both are mothers are represented", Brennan says, "Alice was your Great Grandmothers name. Hank told me and Caroline has supported us all these months"

"I am honoured Cherie. Those are fine names", Caroline says

Brennan was happy as she could get with her family but she wished more then anything Booth was here and that her friends too. After all now she had 6 newborns, one 5-year-old, a 7-year old, a 9 year-old and a 12 year-old. But she had some help and hoped when the year was up her friends would return and help her.

Little did she know a big case was heading her way…

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Brennan's Children**

1\. Parker Joseph Booth (12)

2\. Hunter Philip Booth (9) (Adopted)

3\. Damion Daniel Booth (7) (Adopted)

4\. Emily Sarah Booth (5) (Adopted)

5\. Hank Seeley Charles Booth (Newborn)

6\. Maxwell Wendell Lance Booth (Newborn)

7\. Brennan Jack Gordan Booth (Newborn)

8\. Christine Rebecca Angela Booth (Newborn)

9\. Alice Caroline Camille Booth (Newborn)

10\. Julie Ruth Daisy Booth (Newborn)


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had nearly been 12 months since Brennan had seen Angela, Jack, Cam and Sweets. She hadn't had any contact with them. Or they didn't reply to her messages. So they wouldn't know about Booth being injured, them marrying, Booth dying, her returning to the States, Rebecca dying, her getting custody of Parker, her being pregnant, her adopting children and her being promoted to the Director of the Forensic Lab and making it better. And her recent decision to go by the name Doctor Temperance Brennan-Booth.

Brennan had to admit she was very worried they weren't answering. It was not like them. Well Angela anyway.

She hoped they were alright. She couldn't lose anyone else.

She was back to work now after taking sometime off to get used to having the sextuplets. Now they could go to the New Jeffersonian Day Care. She had changed her working hours to 9am to 5pm everyday. Except Saturdays were 10am to 3pm. And Sundays she had off as she took the kids to church. As Parker wanted to continue with going to the same Parish. So Brennan had agreed and had started researching and asking the Father of Booth's church questions. She was glad he was so patient with her. Booth hadn't been she couldn't blame him. She wanted to be a Mum to her kids since they didn't have a day. So she made it a point to keep these hours.

She had hired Clark as the other Full time Forensic Anthropologist. She had Mr Bray, Miss Wick, Mr Fisher, Mr Wells, Mr Abernathy and Mr Vaziri as interns for the Jeffersonian. Mr Bray, Miss Wick and Mr Vaziri were close to getting their doctorates. Which she was very proud about.

They worked with a few trusted FBI Agents who she worked out with Director Cullen about only those Agents doing case with her people. She had Agent Charlie Burns, Agent Genny Shaw, Agent Payton Perotta and Agent James Aubrey. She got on well with them and she trusted them to make sure the evidence wasn't compromised as she rarely went out in the field anymore. As she needed to be safe for her children.

Now there had been a series of murders then linked back to her. They all had a similarity with her. She didn't feel safe even with Agent Burns and Director Cullen assigning Agents to protect her and the kids. She doubted she would feel safe with any FBI Agent other than Booth.

She was going to her car when she hears footsteps before everything went dark. She was woken by frantic voices.  
"Doctor Brennan-Booth you back with us?" Arastoo asks

"What happened?" Brennan asks

"It looks like you were attacked", Arastoo replies, "I got here and you were on the ground. A photo was next to you"

"Show me", Brennan orders

Arastoo hands her the photo with gloves.

Brennan hesitantly takes the photo her gut going off. She had learnt to a go with her gut sometimes. She was still learning. As going with a gut feeling had always been Booth and not her. But she was not trying to change but trying to add to her ways.

She slowly opens the envelope and finds a photo of herself and Booth from a couple of years ago. She pales. Nobody expect someone that had been there could have taken this photo.

Arastoo sees his mentor go pale.  
"Doctor Brennan-Booth? Brennan?" Arastoo asks  
"Get Security to shut down the Lab we have a security breach. I will call Charlie", Brennan orders shakily

Arastoo nods, "I'm not leaving you security has already been called"

Brennan shakily gets out her phone and dials Cullen's number.  
"Cullen", Cullen snaps

"Director Cullen. It is Doctor Brennan-Booth", Brennan states

"What is wring Temperance?" Cullen asks

"Samuel someone attacked me and left me on the group with a photo of Booth and I from a couple of years ago. From during a case", Brennan tells him

They had been on first names bases for a while. Cullen's daughter Amy was a regular babysitter of her kids.

"I am sending Burns, Shaw, and Perotta. Agents Aubrey and Sparling will get your children. Don't leave the building! Make sure someone if with you", Cullen orders

"Mr Vaziri is with me. I'll be waiting", Brennan replies hanging up

She sees Wendall rushing towards them as the alarms blare.  
"You ok Brennan? I called an ambulance" Wendall asks forgoing calling her by her professional name, like he did always in the lab, choosing to go with her private name.

"I don't need an ambulance. I just need to figure out who this is", Brennan replies looking at the photo now next to her

"We will get them. You and the kids won't get hurt", Wendall assures her

"I used to think that. But Booth is not around anymore to help", Brennan reveals her fear to him as she plays with her wedding band around her neck

"The others and us squints won't let anything happen either", Wendall tells her

"Neither will I Tempe", Max says coming to his daughter in a rush.

He still taught science after school here at the Jeffersonian. Now he was spending more time in his daughters new office. Ready to protect her when necessary.

"It is my kids I'm worried about. What if this guy finds a way to get to them?" Brennan asks anxiously

"I am sure Director Cullen and those Agents won't let that happen. Where are you hurt?" Max says hugging his daughter

She had been through so much in the last year. Max didn't know how much more she could take…

* * *

 _Two Hours later…_

* * *

The Lab was being thoroughly checked. But nothing else suspicious had turned up yet. Brennan was sitting in her office trying to calm down after paramedics had told her she only had a small concussion and wouldn't need to come to hospital. Now she was talking to Shaw while the Agents fetched her children.

Agent Shaw was a continue support telling her kids will be find and they would be here soon. Charlie comes in looking wearily.

"Nothing yet. This bastard is playing with us", Charlie growls

"We have nothing on him yet. Only that he likes to play with his victims. Also that they have similarities too me. Weather in looks, hobbies, interests and so on", Brennan tells him  
"What able the dirt and bug girl? Has she got anything?" Charlie asks

Brennan sighs tiredly, "Miss Lawson is not Hodgins. She is nowhere near Hodgins level. But she could be with help. But I can't find a fully qualified person"

"What about the autopsy of the victim that had flesh?" Charlie asks

"Nothing we don't know by looking at the bones of the other victims. But if Cam was here maybe she would find something", Brennan admits

"So your saying you need _them_ ", Charlie says

"Yes. I am worried Charlie. It is not like Angela to ignore me. It doesn't seem likely that Jack, Cam and Sweets would do it either", Brennan tells him  
"We might need to look into that. We need to catch this bastard before he gets to you or the kids. Are you alright?" Charlie asks

"Just a minor concussion", Brennan replies

"I won't let any off you be harmed again. This is the last time this happens", Charlie promises

"Thank you Charlie. I just wish Booth was here", Brennan tells him  
"So do we all", Charlie replies, "But until it is safe I'm sleeping on your couch"

"Charlie!" Brennan starts

"No buts Brennan. I won't fail Booth in not protecting you", Charlie tells her, "And you have become a good friend"

"I won't be leaving your house either", Wendall tells her

"Wendall…", Brennan tries to protest

"It would help having more eyes there", Charlie points out

"Dad is in one of the rooms at the house. He is an extra pair of eyes", Brennan tries to change their minds.  
"Doesn't matter. There are more of you then there will be eyes. So I am not backing down", Charlie tells her

"Neither am I", Wendall tells her

Brennan sighs knowing she was not going to get out of this one. Suddenly Parker, Hunter, Damion, Emily run in and hug their mother. Brennan was relieved to see them. Her sextuplets were being pushed in a pram by Agent Sparling with Agent Aubrey behind her.

"Thank god your all ok", Brennan says hugging them each looking at them to make sure they were fine

They all looked fine but scared and worried.

"Mum are you alright?" Parker asks worriedly

"I will be fine. It is just the case has gotten dangerous", Brennan replies as honestly as she could

"Will we be ok Mummy?" Emily asks

"We have lots of protection. They will keep us safe", Brennan assures them

"We don't like this. We can't lose you", Hunter tells her with the others agreeing

"Your not going to lose me", Brennan promises

"Really?" Damion asks close to crying

"Yes baby. I am not going anywhere", Brennan tells them firmly hugging them again as they cry

She rocks them knowing she needed to comfort them as each had already lost their fathers and they had lost a mother. They couldn't lose her now their only mother figure.

Charlie, Shaw, Aubrey, Sterling and Perotta who just arrived looked at each other. They made a silent promise they would find who was doing this. These kids where not going to lose their only parents left.

Charlies also promised to talk to Cullen about finding Brennan's old team. Because Brennan was right this wasn't right them not answering her messages. He just hoped they could find them in time to help…

* * *

 _FBI_

* * *

"Agent Burns what do you have?" Director Cullen demands

"Not much. CCTV didn't catch the attacker. The security cameras shorted out at that time", Charlie tells his boss

"This is unacceptable. We must protect Doctor Brennan-Booth and her children", Director Cullen states

"She made a good point about something sir", Charlie tells him

"What?" Director Cullen asks

"That her previous team would never ignore her messages or what has happened here. Something is wrong and it might be connected to this", Charlie suggests to his boss

"I agree this can't be not connected with the timing of this. I will send someone to look for them then bring them here. We need to find out what they know", Director Cullen decides

"I will get back to trying to dig up something with the little we have", Charlie says

"Have Agents. Either Shaw, Perotta, Sparling, Aubrey or yourself with Doctor Brennan-Booth at all times. We won't let an attack happen again. Till this is over she is not to be alone", Director Cullen orders

"I have already told her the same thing. Shaw is taking the first shift", Charlie replies

"Good. Now go and see if you can find anything. I will get Caroline on trying to find those squints", Director Cullen says dismissing Agent Burns

"Yes sir", Charlie says leaving

Director Cullen throws something was off about this whole investigation. And they needed to figure out what and soon. Very soon before Brennan or her children got killed…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
